Safe&Sound
by infinity-witch
Summary: "Do you not want me?" The brokeness in her voice pulled him from his thoughts and back to her. Sansa's eyes were beginning to tear up and her face was filled with a certain hurt that broke his heart. "Of course I want you, more than you could ever know." He assured her meeting her eyes.
1. Are We Out Of The Woods?

They had been running for a day now and were hiding out in a small make-shift hut made out some fallen trees. Theon was grateful they had a head start on Ramsay's men but it wasn't much of a head start when they had no food and couldn't light a fire to keep warm in the cold northern air. He couldn't help but feel like he should have planned better but he didn't even know he was going to do what he did. Something in him finally snapped when he saw Myranda point that arrow at Sansa-Theon came back.

"T-Theon?" Sansa shivered from beside him. It was the early hours of the morning just before dawn and neither one could sleep longer than short intervals out of paranoia and anxiety.

Theon looked over at her. Her fair skin was paler than usual and her lips were no longer that rosey pink they typically were. Sansa looked cold and small and it pained him to see her like this.

"I'm so cold." Her voice was as small as she looked. WIthout hesitating, Theon wrapped his arms around her and brought her into him to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry, if we light a fire they'll find us." He explained.

Sansa nodded against his chest and buried her face into him. He was cold as well and the winter chill made his joints ache. He felt her arms wrap around him, her touch alone made him burn within and for a moment he forgot how cold he truly was.

Theon had an idea.

"Sansa, I-I have an idea." He stammered, unsure if he should even say it aloud to her. "Our clothes are damp," He began, her shivers driving him to finish his thought. "It's what's keeping us cold. Skin to skin contact will keep us warmer…"

Sansa stilled in his arms for a moment. "Skin to skin? You mean, without our clothes?"

She sounded like a scared little girl and instantly Theon felt bad for even mentioning such a thing to her.

"Y-yes. We don't have to and I would never force you to do that. I just thought-"

"Let's try it." Sansa agreed. Theon felt his chest tighten at her words, he was the one who had suggested this but never did he think she would agree to it. He nodded and she pulled away from him. Sansa removed her cloak and laid it out. "For us to um...to lay on I suppose."

As she began to work at removing her dress, Theon tried to get the courage to remove his clothes. Sansa had caught glimpses here and there of what Ramsay had done to him, but never has she fully seen the kind of torture he had endured. But how could he be so selfish about keeping himself hidden from her as she was already sliding off her dress and beginning to tug away her chemise? With a heavy breath Theon lifted his ratted shirt over his head and unlaced his pants. He could hear Sansa take in a surprised gasp as the cold air hit her now bare body and for a moment Theon forgot that they were hiding out in the middle of the woods.

"Now what?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself to protect her body from the cold air. Theon refocused and finished sliding off his pants.

"We uh, we should lay beside each other." He struggled to say. Sansa moved to lay on the cloak she had laid down for them. Nervously, Theon laid beside her. At first, they both were unsure of how close to get to one another and he could feel her eyes looking over his body as she tried to avert her eyes away from his manhood. Something Theon had a new appreciation for since the day Ramsay came so close to cutting it off only to be stopped by Roose who brought to Ramsay's attention that Theon was in fact the last male heir to the Iron Islands and was a valuable hostage.

Theon scooted towards Sansa first and she followed suit as they awkwardly intertwined themselves with each other. There had been a time where Theon would have loved being pressed up against Sansa and would have wasted no time in bedding her since he used to fantasize about Ned bethrothing her to him to build an alliance. It was half because he wanted to be an official part of the family and half because he always thought her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. But here they were only in this position to beat frostbite and hypothermia.

"If this is too much we can always stop." He offered quietly, she felt tense in his arms and he didn't want to make her too uncomfortable with their physical closeness. "I know being this close to me isn't exactly something you want."

"I'd rather it be you than anyone else." She replied. "You won't hurt me, I trust you."

"I would never hurt you Sansa." He promised. "Not intentionally." He squeezed her a little tighter in his arms and in doing so was made his body more aware of hers and he felt his groin press into hers and could feel the hardness of her nipples against his chest. Before he could get his mind off of it, he felt a burning feeling within and felt himself harden at the thought of her body.

"I do feel warmer than before." She stated, unaware of his current dilemma she curled further into him and placed her leg between his. Theon felt her thigh brush up against his ever growing manhood and winced as there was no way she didn't feel the hardness against her. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Sansa cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand.

"It's okay, I know you do not mean to offend or hurt me Theon." Her blue eyes were locked with his and he felt himself relax the longer he looked into them. "It is only natural, right? You're a man and I'm a woman, we are bare and beside each other. We should have expected it truthfully and it is providing more warmth for us." Despite the lack of light in their small hut, he could still see the way her cheeks grew hot talking about said things. Theon nodded his head and she removed her hand from his mouth and placed it on his chest, tracing over his more healed scars. The way her fingers gently danced over his skin made him tingle and shudder as his breath caught in his throat and it did not go unnoticed by her as she met his eyes once again.

Theon knew he did not deserve the kind of touch she was giving him, he never would be worthy of it. But right now it was the only thing giving him purpose to move forward. His heart was pounding beneath his chest and he wondered if she could hear it with how close they were. Her warm breath tickled his chest and neck as she breathed in and out, before he knew it she slid her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek softly. Theon closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. Sansa was the first person in such a long time to touch him and not inflict pain. He had almost forgotten what it was like to not feel pain when someone simply touched him. Letting his mind get distracted, his hardess only increased and he could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen. If Sansa noticed or was offended she did not show any sign of it as he opened his eyes at the sudden realization. Instead she surprised him by leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

Surprised by her action he stiffened unsure of what to do or if he even _should_ do something. Sansa instead gave him that answer by pulling him further into her as she ran a hand through his mess of hair. Theon felt himself give in to his wants and began kissing her back with everything in him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body firmly against his and bucked his hips against her wanting more as she moaned into his lips. She pulled him on top of her and parted her legs so he could fit in between them. Theon kissed down her neck hungrily and she writhed beneath him wanting more than just his kisses.

Theon pulled away breathless and looked upon her face. "Sansa, we shouldn't do this…"

"I have been married off twice to men who I did not love. I have only been with one man and each time was forcefully and unwillingly. I wish to do this at least once willfully with someone who I know won't hurt me Theon."

Theon clenched his jaw as he averted his eyes from her gaze. He wanted this, but he didn't want to dishonour his best friend's sister like this. Not Sansa. What if he left her with more than just this experience? What if he left her with his bastard? He couldn't marry her, Jon would never allow it and nor did he deserve her.

"Do you not want me?" The brokeness in her voice pulled him from his thoughts and back to her. Sansa's eyes were beginning to tear up and her face was filled with a certain hurt that broke his heart.

"Of course I want you, more than you could ever know." He assured her meeting her eyes. "I do not want to dishonour you or leave you with something more. I can't do that, not to you Sansa."

"Theon please…" She begged quietly as a few tears escaped her blue eyes. Theon felt a tug at his heart at her words and without hesitation leaned back down to kiss her deeply. Sansa wrapped her arms back around him as his lips worked against hers and soon she felt his tongue slipped passed her lips and into her mouth. Theon reached down to his fully erect cock and guided it to her entrance and pushed in slowly. Sansa stiffend and gasped as he entered her, he moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing and sucking to relax her as he filled her with his length. Once he felt her muscles relax he began to thrust into her. Theon started slow but began to pick up his speed as he let himself get carried away. It had been so long since he had been with a woman and until this moment he hadn't realized how he deprived he was.

Sansa let the occasional moan slip out as he thrust harder into her. It entered Theon's mind that Sansa hasn't had an enjoyable experience like this with a man and so he slowed down and reached his hand down to find her sensitive spot an began massaging it in circular motions. Sansa's body reacted to him as did she, her moans became frequent and Theon couldn't help but stare at her chest as it rose up witj her heavy breaths. It wasn't long before Theon began to feel her walls shudder around him and her body convulse with her release. Theon met his own release in the midst of hers and he could feel himself fill her with his seed, unable to find the control to pull out of her. Once finished he let himself go weak and lay upon her while he was still very much inside of her. Sansa held him close and ran her hand through his messy locks of hair. It was a simple touch, but one Theon would remember and cherish for years to come.

They were already dressed and moving when they heard the hounds off in the distance. They ran and Theon always looked to make sure she was still with him and when she fell behind he would stop and encourage her to keep moving. Crossing the river was the most difficult part, Theon had never held onto someone's hand so tight. Truthfully, he was afraid he would lose her if their hands broke apart but Sansa was stronger than she knew and they made it. Or so they thought. Theon fully intended to die if that meant Ramsay's men didn't get their hands on her and it came close until Brienne and Podrick came just in time and he told her that when she learned he wasn't coming with her. Her heartbreak was apparent and he wasn't sure if it was because of the companionship they had formed whilst imprisoned by Ramsay or if it was from the new bond they shared now that they have known each other in such an intimate way. But he couldn't face Jon and nor did he want his crimes forgiven. That was the last time they saw each other and when they embraced for maybe the fifth time, Theon could feel how much she did not want to let go of him.

"Come morning, you'll be safe and sound." He had whispered into her ear during their final embrace. "No one can hurt you now."

Sansa had felt the tears fill her eyes once more as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek "Be safe Theon."

Now here Sansa was back in Winterfell. This time, with the Stark banners hanging as they once had and now with she and her siblings occupying the walls. Well, minus Jon who had left for Dragonstone and now apparently beyond the Wall. Sansa had always dreamt of this time and thought it would be joyous- but she and Arya distrusted each other, Bran was different, and Jon left her in charge while he headed to Dragonstone to meet a Targaryen. She prayed to the Old Gods and the New that he didn't meet the fate of Stark men before him who travelled south. For now, she was being forced to deal with the fact that she wouldn't be able to hide her secret much longer.

That is what made her ask Arya to meet her in the Godswood and insist that Brienne leave them be. She did, but reluctantly.

"May I ask what is so secretive that you asked me here and insist that Brienne leave?" Arya asked bluntly with her hands behind her back.

Sansa paced nervously unsure of how to say what she intended. Arya and she had not been on the best terms as of late but regardless, Sansa wanted and needed her family. Maybe this will bring the two of them together. Arya's eyes followed her as she paced and eventually she stopped to face her. WIth a heavy sigh she closed her eyes as she tried to get the word out.

"I'm pregnant." She said it. It didn't make her feel any better though.

Arya looked at her with a stone face. "How long have you known?"

"Since the morning before the battle."

Arya nodded more to herself. "Is it Ramsay's?"

Sansa didn't say. She couldn't say.

"Sansa, he was your husband. It was expected of you to give him an heir." Arya stated. "No one can be mad at you for this."

"That's the thing though," Sansa began as she wrung her wrist and looked to the ground. "There was another and I can't be certain if it is his or Ramsay's."

"Another? Who? DId they hurt you?" Arya questioned defensively despite them being at odds with each other.

Sansa shook her head. "No, he didn't hurt me. I don't think I'm ready to say who. It may be easier, that when the time comes and people begin to ask, to just say it belongs to Ramsay. Better to give it a noble name rather than Snow."

"I'll do whatever it is you want me to do." Arya swore to her. Sansa smiled.

"Thank you. I just don't know how this news will be received by others. I am showing but for now I am able to hide it with heavier dresses and cloaks and I haven't let anyone help me undress. But come another month or two, I won't be able to keep it hidden."

"Well I'll help you. I'm here." Sansa embraced her sister and just like that they were back to being on the same side.

Sure enough, when the time came to own up to the fact that she was indeed with child...Sansa said she had conceived before fleeing from Ramsay. Though deep down she knew it wasn't true. The timeline hadn't made sense in her mind and she had thought about nothing else but that for quite some time. Bran had already known Sansa was pregnant when she went to tell him and Jon...Jon was angry at first but came around since he realized that it was Sansa who was going to need the support from her family and friends. Everyone had been supportive too, but she also noticed the way some people looked at her with pitiful eyes.

"_Poor girl."_

"_Stuck with that monster's child."_

"_I pray that the child takes after her."_

"_Do you think it will look like him?"_

She heard the whispers as she would walk around Winterfell with her swollen belly. She felt the stares too. It made her feel like some freak on display for the world. But Sansa would endure it because deep down she knew who the father of her unborn child really was and that fact is what made her have faith that her child would not be the monster some people thought it would be. The only thing that made her uneasy is if it came out with his sandy colored hair or had the lopsided grin he always wore. These were the things that she would be unable to hide.

Which brought her to this moment. The moment where she would finally meet the tiny life that had been growing inside of her for these long months. She had been pushing for what felt like years and beside her Arya held her hand and Gilly was on the other side of her telling her to breath as the Maester was at the end of the bed ready to deliver her baby. She had hope Jon would be here for the birth of their family's newest addition but he was now off King's Landing. Even Bran, though not really Bran anymore, was just outside waiting with a few others.

"Keep breathing my lady, you have to breathe through the pain." Gilly's voice filled her ear.

"You can do this, you're so strong Sansa." Arya reminded her as she squeezed her sister's hand tightly.

Sansa gave a few more big pushes and then the sound of a baby crying filled the air. Tears filled her eyes and she fell back onto the pillows behind her, sweating and exhausted from labor. The Maester cleaned her baby and swaddled it in a blanket promptly placing it in her arms. Sansa raised her head as she took the small bundle in her arms and looked down at its pink face. _You're finally here._ She thought to herself, too tired to even smile though she was on the inside. It was hard to tell what features the baby possessed and quite frankly it didn't matter as long as they were unharmed.

"Did you hear him Sansa?" Arya's voice broke through her mind.

"I'm sorry?" Sansa looked up at her sister who was smiling and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Did you hear the Maester?" Sansa shook her head. "It's a boy."

"A boy." Sansa repeated to herself as she looked down at her son who was fussing in her arms. "I have the perfect name for you little one."

"What are you naming him?" Her sister asked eagerly.

"Robb."


	2. Little Do You Know

It was the middle of the night and Sansa had risen from her warm bed to comfort her son who was crying in his bassinet. Most of the time he slept through the night, as of late though, that has not been the case. It was as if her little son knew what kind of storm was coming their way. As she cradled him close to her, she bounced him and paced her chambers with him trying to comfort him. All her attempts were fruitless as he cried and cried some more.

"Shh, little love. It's all okay, mama is here." She walked over to her window and hoped that maybe seeing the outside would distract him. As his little pudgy face saw his and his mother's reflection against the dark glass his cries slowed. Sansa let out a sigh of relief as his wailing began to seize.

It had been nearly a month since she had given birth to her dear little Robb and now she could see his features becoming more distinct. The red hair was the first thing to grace him. The morning after he was born she was able to see the red hues his strands of hair held and she knew he got it from her and she was thankful for that. It would make his life easier since he was believed to be Ramsay's son. She hated it more than anything, so she gave him the last name of Stark. Not a single person questioned her. The North remembered and therefore understood her decision.

It was the rest of the features that made her heart ache however. At first, she had simply thought the blue eyes her son held were ones like hers and her mothers and even his namesake. But the more she looked at them the more her heart felt a painful tug. They were not just blue, but also green. The different shades of blue and green reminded her of the sea. Reminded her of him. That was when Sansa noticed his nose too was not hers but that of his father's as was his mouth. It seemed the only thing he got from his mother was her red hair.

These nights where little Robb would wake up crying were the hardest on her. Where Sansa felt the most lonely despite being amongst her family and having her son in her arms. Sansa wished her whole family could be beside her now to see the newest addition to their family. Her father would hold her son with a proud smile. Her mother would cry tears of joy. Robb would brag about what a great uncle he would be. Rickon would...well truthfully she didn't quite know what Rickon would do. She had spent such a long time away from him that when she laid her eyes on his body she could barely believe the wiry framed boy was the little boy she had left years ago. She was thankful for Arya being here as well as Bran, though in his own way. It felt only somewhat better that Jon was back. He had come straight away to see the newest Stark and as he held Robb in his arms, he smiled down at the babe with all the pride she'd imagine her father would have.

But more than anything, she wished that Theon could see their son. Sansa knew not what would have become of them, but she wanted her son to have his whole family and not broken pieces like she did. She had thought about writing him more than once, but she really didn't know how he would receive the news and she had no idea if he truly made it back to the Iron Islands. She often wondered if he would be happy and embrace their child or if he would deny her son and swear to all the gods that this baby couldn't be his. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't do that. Not Theon.

Sansa's mind wandered back to when they were hiding in the woods. The way he held her when she was cold. The gentle way he had touched her. The way he looked at her with those eyes like the sea when traced her fingers along his scars. The way he kissed her and held her. With Theon, she didn't fear touch or anticipate pain. He was gentle and cautious, he didn't want to hurt her. Sansa could still remember the way he laid on her after they were done. He nuzzled his face into her chest and they held each other as she ran her hand through his hair. She still felt the pain inside her chest when she realized he was coming with her. Her eyes began to tear up as she tried to blink away the pain and continued to rock the baby in her arms.

Once Robb had finally stopped his sobs and was still and peaceful in her arms, Sansa snuggled up with him under her furs. She did not fall asleep though. With the new threat of the dead marching upon them and this new dragon queen who Sansa did not trust, she cherished these moments where she could memorize every bit of her son's face. Every line and curve that was more his father than her. There would be much to do these coming days and she knew not the outcome. For now, she would hold what she loves most close to her for tomorrow the last of the help should arrive and there was no telling how much time they had left.

"Goodnight, sweet boy." She whispered softly.

* * *

The journey this far north hadn't been pleasant for neither Theon nor the men he brought with him. Most of them have never dwelled this far into the mainland and if they have they didn't stay long for the sea always called them back. In his days of wanting to show he was more Greyjoy than Stark, Theon would believe the sea called to him as well. But now, after too many bad choices and knowing where his allegiance truly lies, it is the north that calls to him. Specifically a certain person who resides north.

Sansa. He hoped with everything in him that she was there when he arrived. The thought both excited and terrified him. Would she greets him with happiness in her eyes? Or would she pretend nothing had happened between them? Theon hoped for the first, but there was no way that they could acknowledge what had happened between them in the woods. Though he wished they could.

Part of him was dreading the other possibility, the possibility that she could be betrothed to another or even married by now. He had heard that the Boltons were no more and that the Starks now held their home once again. Meaning Sansa was able to marry. Theon pushed the thought out of his head as he and his men approached the gates of Winterfell.

"And who are you?" The rather rounder guard of the two asked as Theon and his men approached.

"Theon Greyjoy." He answered, a bit nervous. "We serve Queen Daenerys and are here to aid in the battle to come."

The two guards looked between each other before turning back to Theon. "As in Theon Greyjoy who invaded Winterfell and took it from the Starks?"

"Or the Theon Greyjoy who betrayed Robb Stark?" The other guard reminded smugly. Theon was about to respond when Grey Worm approached the gates upon seeing a commotion.

"What is the problem here?" He asked staring strongly at the two guards who seemed to cower slightly.

"This man here claims to be Theon Greyjoy." The fatter guard answered.

"Says he's here for the Queen and to fight." The other guard responded.

"Then what is the problem? He is who he says he is." Grey Worm challenged. "Now let him through."

* * *

"What about the North?" Sansa asked once more with a fire starting inside of her as she asked Daenerys once more. The North had been taken from them and reclaimed by them, she'd sooner die than let the North be claimed by someone else once again. Now that the North included not only her siblings but her child as well and she'd be damned if he would suffer like the rest of them had.

Daenerys withdrew her hand from Sansa's. Neither woman backing down as they stared one another down, both rooted in their stance. The tension between them was so thick that not even the sharpest of blades could cut through it.

"Apologies my lady, your grace." Maester Wolkan interrupted.

"What is it?" Daenerys asked irritable.

"It appears some of your fleet has arrived." Sansa noticed the slight confusion on Dany's face as they both rose to see who it was that had arrived. They gave each other a look, knowing their business was not finished but simply on hold for now. Trust that Sansa would not let their conversation go.

As they were lead to the room to see who had arrived unexpectedly, Sansa couldn't help but wish for all the tasks at hand to be dealt with so she could go be with her son. She hadn't seen him since he awoke and in the month since he had been born she hadn't been apart from him this long. Only now it was because things were getting more intense and it made her anxious to be away when they didn't truthfully know how much time they had.

Upon entering, Sansa pulled herself from her thoughts to deal with the matter at hand. However, when her eyes looked to the newcomers she came to a stop. Her breath caught in her throat and it felt as if someone was squeezing her heart. _Theon_. He was here. Her eyes met his ocean like eyes and for a moment time froze for her. Theon seemed to be feeling something similar as his gaze met hers. Something unspoken passing between them.

Theon sddenly seemed to remember that Daenerys was also present in the room as he reluctantly tore his attention from Sansa and stepped forward to bend to his knee and address Daenerys.

"My Queen." He addressed her.

"Your sister?" Dany asked suspiciously.

"She only has a few ships and she couldn't sail them here." He began. "So, she's sailing them to the Iron Islands instead. To Take them back in your name."

"But why aren't you with her?" She asked seeming more confused than before. Theon pressed his lips together and looked away from her and to Sansa who was holding back tears of joy upon seeing him. It was not until this moment that she had any real proof that Theon was alive.

"I want to fight for Winterfell Lady Sansa." He spoke to her as if she were the only one in the room. "If you'll have me."

Sansa could not hold back any longer as the tears began to come. She quickly closed the space between them and embraced Theon as a sob escaped from her. For a moment, Theon hesitated before returning the embrace but she didn't care. He was here and he was safe. This was all she had wished for, for them to reunite. She felt him hold her tighter as he rested his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Daenerys and the others had left them to their rather surprising reunion. When they finally broke apart Theon found it hard to speak as did Sansa. She let a relieved laugh fall out of her mouth as she smiled at him.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She revealed. "I thought of you every day since we parted, hoping you were well. Hoping you made it back to the Iron Islands."

"I've thought of you as well." He allowed himself to smile smally at her. "I heard about the Battle of the Bastards. How you and Jon took WInterfell back."

"Come, let's go talk somewhere more private." Sansa suggested as she squeezed his hand. Theon followed as she lead him down the hall towards the library. It felt strange to him, it felt like the old Winterfell that he had grown up in but there were still memories of the torture he had endured under Ramsay. It made his old wounds hurt and where his fingers were missing ache.

As soon as they sat at the corner of a table facing each other, Theon forgot about the aches and pain and instead focused on the girl in front of him. She was as beautiful as ever and could feel his heart pound beneath his chest as her eyes ran over him. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her hand. But he knew he shouldn't.

"After we beat the Bolton army, we got to Ramsay." Sansa began. "Jon nearly finished him off but instead left his fate to me."

"What did you decide?" Theon asked, burning to know. Sansa smiled curtly at him.

"You see, he had mentioned that he hadn't fed his hounds for days. So I saw it only fit that he would die by the thing he loved. That is was painful and gruesome. Just like him." Sansa spoke with such disdain at the end that Theon reached his hand out and grasped her tightly.

"He didn't even deserve that good of a death." Theon said, voice tight. "Thank you, for being the one to do it."

"I did it for us. For everyone he had hurt." Sansa looked him in the eye, her blue eyes looking slightly darker than usual. "He can't hurt anyone anymore."

They shared a look between them. Both of them had suffered at Ramsay's hands. Sansa in a way that Theon could never imagine, there were even times he took a beating for her. Ever defiant she could be to him. Theon didn't even mind as Sansa reminded him of her mother, fierce. It was with Sansa that Theon remembered who he was- that he was still there inside the shell of a man who was Reek. Sansa who reminded him of his name. Sansa who would have had an arrow pierce her skin if he had not thrown Myranda to her death. Just like that, his mind found its way to the memory of her cupping his face in her hand, her lips on his, the way she ran her hands through his hair and held him to her.

"Sansa, I-" Theon was cut off by a servant walking through the door with a crying baby.

"My lady, forgive me." The woman, not too much older than Theon himself, apologized as she tried to bounce the baby in her arms. "He won't seem to settle. I thought maybe if I brought him to you he would calm down."

Theon looked from the servant and crying baby to Sansa who looked quite panicked. Despite her expression, Sansa stood and walked over to where the woman stood and took the wailing child from her.

"It's quite alright, Myla." Sansa politely said to the servant. "He has not been this long without me is all and I'm sure he must be getting hungry."

Myla nodded and with Sansa's permission, left the room quickly. Theon watched as Sansa bounced the baby in her arms and soothe it to a small hiccup cry. She returned to her seat, smiling down at the bundle in her arms before looking back to a very perplexed Theon.

"Theon," Her voice was cautious and soft. "This is Robb. He's my son."

Theon felt his throat run dry and his stomach do a flip. "You're son?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke. Sansa nodded and he felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. Of course Sansa had a child already. She was probably wed to some northern lord who would always be true to House Stark. Unlike he had been.

"Do you want to hold him?" She offered. Theon couldn't find the words to say yes or no and before he knew it she was placing the baby in his arms. Theon took it for he did not want to drop the small boy. Though he had held Bran and Rickon when they were babies, he felt lost. Sansa guided him and moved his arms and hands to he was properly holding the babe. "He came into this world only a month ago and yet I can't imagine a life without him."

Theon looked down at little Robb and noted the red hair that he hoped he had gotten from his Tully blood rather than his father. As he looked closer, he noticed the baby didn't look much like Sansa besides the red hair as he looked up at Theon. He didn't have those blue eyes like his mother did, he didn't know who's eyes these were but he couldn't look into them any longer.

"I'm sorry Sansa, but I...I can't." He apologized, handing the baby back to her. Theon stood quickly and walked out of the room in a hurry.


	3. Never Wanted To Leave

"_He won't be. I'll stay with him, with the Iron Born."_

Theon volunteered himself to protect Bran for many reasons. To right the wrong he had done him all those years ago when he took Winterfell, to somehow try to make amends with the Starks for betraying Robb, and because he knew that he may die. Theon had come back here for the Stark family, but mostly for Sansa.

_Sansa._

Sansa who looked at him with pleading eyes he pretended not to see as he voiced his decision. Sansa who was now a mother to a boy. Sansa who could never feel for him what he felt for her. Sansa who Theon knew he did not deserve.

That is why he volunteered himself. His absence would impact the least amount of people. Not even Yara would mourn him long. Yes, they were siblings and have grown closer...but she was strong. Sansa had her new family to get her through any hardships. Besides those two, well who else would honestly care?

Everyone began to clear the room and Theon was making his way down the hall when he heard her.

"Theon." He stopped. There was no way he could not, reluctantly he turned to face her as she approached him. "I think we should talk."

"I've made up my mind, I should be the one to protect Bran." He insisted. Sansa's eyes were full of worry as was her face.

"Theon you could die." She swallowed hard. He nodded.

"If I do, it will be protecting the family I betrayed. I need to do this Sansa." Theon met her eyes as he said it. "There is nothing else for me anymore."

Sansa's chest heaved as she tried to suppress a sob and just as Theon began to turn away from her to walk down the now empty hallway- she said it.

"He's your son, Theon." He froze at the words. Had he heard her right? _He has a son._ Theon turned back to face her, disbelief apparent on his face.

"What did you say?" His eyes were searching her face for any trace of a lie, though he knew she would never lie about that.

"He's your son, _our _son." She sobbed as the tears began trailing down her cheeks. "Your his father and he needs you. _I_ _need you_."

His breathing quickened as he processed what she told him. Sansa wasn't married to some lord and this child wasn't the son of some stranger. But one more thought came to him.

"Ramsay- he…" Theon couldn't finish what he was about to say.

Sansa shook her head. "I was bleeding when he left, that's why he hadn't visited me."

"In the forest, when we...when we laid together…." He struggled to say the words.

Sansa merely nodded. "I thought about writing you. I didn't know if you made it to Pyke and I didn't want anyone to intercept my letter. Plus I...I didn't know how you'd react."

Theon furrowed his brow at her. "How'd I react?"

"We aren't married, he's technically a bastard." She revealed. "Most believe him to have been. conceived during my marriage. That's why I gave him the Stark name. No one even questioned my decision."

Theon's face softened at her words. "Sansa, I would have come if I knew. I would have been here for him, for you." Sansa embraced him tightly and Theon wrapped his arms around her for the second time today.

"Do you want to see him?" She whispered softly. Theon nodded.

* * *

In her chambers, Robb laid in his bassinet with Myla sitting by his side. As Sansa entered with Theon just behind her, Myla stood and looked between the two. Sansa smiled sweetly at her as she walked over to her son.

"You may go for now Myla." The girl simply nodded and left the room. Sansa reached down and picked up Robb who stretched his arms out towards her. She turned to Theon who was still awkwardly standing near her door. "Here, come sit."

Sansa sat on the edge of her bed as Theon joined her. Lips pressed together tightly as he watched her hold their child.

"He has your eyes you know." She informed him. "And your mouth and your nose. I don't think he looks very much like me at all, really."

Theon smiled at her words. Sansa looked over to him, her blue eyes making his heart skip a beat.

"Here, hold him." She insisted as she handed Robb to him once more. This time, Theon took him willingly and held him with a new confidence. He cradle him and smiled down lovingly at his son. A love he didn't know he could feel overcoming him as Robb looked up at him and reached his little hands out to him. Theon offered him one of his whole fingers and soon Robb's tiny hand clasped around it.

"He's so small." Theon laughed in disbelief, feeling nervous holding him. "Look how big my finger is compared to his hand."

"He was much smaller only weeks ago." Sansa said softly. "At the time, I couldn't believe something his size was growing inside of me when he was born. Now, it's as if I blinked and he began to grow overnight."

"How was his birth? Were you alone?" Theon asked suddenly remembering he was not present for his son's birth.

"Arya was with me and everything went fine." She assured him. "However, I would have preferred if he waited until morning rather than insisting he come in the middle of the night."

Theon laughed quietly. "I'm glad Arya was with you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. Or for him."

"You didn't know." She comforted him, placing a hand on his knee.

"I should have never left your side. I should have went with you."

"You're here now." She stated. "Come, let us go grab some food before it's all gone."

"I don't think I'm ready to leave him." Theon admitted as he held his son close.

"Well, I suppose if we bundle him up he can accompany us."

* * *

Here they were, sitting outside across from each other with their soup and their shared son. Sansa bounced the boy and cooed at him with love filled eyes. Theon couldn't help but watch them both with a warm smile and a full heart. His family. _Family._ That's what he had, not in the traditional way of course. But still, he would do anything for Sansa and he would do anything for his son. Robb. He loved that she had named him that. It was very fitting.

The occasional looks of passersbys did not go unnoticed by Theon. He saw the way a couple looked over to them and whispered to each other as they walked by them. Though he understood how it looked and they were not wrong. Seeing their lady sitting with him and her child, well it would be hard not to speculate. And speculate they did as they observed them. Theon found it didn't bother him. After all, he had made it back to her and that was something he didn't think he would do.

But here he was, sitting in her presence as she held their son. The son they created together, purely unintentional but that didn't matter to him. Theon had another person in his life now to protect and love. Despite their short reunion, Theon learned something today. He loved Sansa. He loved her, he knew that now. It wasn't the kind of love that siblings felt for each other or that even friends could feel. This went deeper for him. There is nothing he would not do for her or for their child. Tonight would be their last night before the dead would come and nothing was promised.

"Sansa." Theon said her name softly despite the nerves building up inside of him.

Sansa rebundled Robb into his thick blanket as she met his gaze. "What is it?"

Theon opened his mouth to speak, but just then the horns sounded. Loud and blatant. Sansa and Theon looked at one another. Fear and knowing apparent on both of their faces as Sansa held Robb closer to her. Theon stood as did she.

"I have to go and so do you two." He motioned to their son.

Sansa's eyes found his, full of worry and fear. "Promise me Theon, promise me you'll come back to us."

Theon took a step towards her to bridge the gap, he bent down and placed a kiss to the top of Robb's head ran his thumb over his tiny hand. Looking back up to meet Sansa's gaze he cupped her cheek like she had done to him nearly a year ago.

"I promise I will do my best." He swore to her and he could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes once more. Since this could be the last night they see each other alive and well, Theon decided to do something he wouldn't have done otherwise and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers firmly but yet softly. As Theon pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll do everything I can. I promise you."

* * *

Down in the crypts Sansa could not help but to feel anxious. Everyone she loved was above ground and would be fighting the dead. She did her best to put a calm front up for everyone's sake and her son's. Gilly sat beside her with her own son sitting on her lap, she was singing a song to him that Sansa did not know but it didn't bother. Not as much as the silence did. It was deafening it it's own weird way. A constant reminder of what they all anticipated.

"If I was up there I would be able to see something everyone else was missing." Tyrion had begun. Varys had given a scoff and the Tyrion went on despite his and Varys quick bicker. "If I was up there-"

"You'd die." Sansa finished for him. Tyrion looked back at her with an incredulous look but she continued. "There's nothing you can do."

"You might be surprised by the lengths I'd go through to avoid joining the army of the dead." Tyrion replied as he walked towards her, grabbing a stool as he strode.

"Making remarks won't make a difference, that's why we're all down here. Because none of can do anything. It's true, it's the most heroic thing we can do now is look the truth right in the face." Sansa said without much emotion.

"Maybe we should have stayed married." Tyrion joked.

"You were the best of them." Sansa gave a smile smile. "However, I would not have my son if we stayed married."

"True." Tyrion smiled back and took a swig from his canteen of what Sansa could only assume was ale or wine. Lo

"It does not make me worry any less for them." She replied as she looked down at Robb who was sleeping quietly in her arms, unaware of what was happening as a few others amongst them murmured to their family or down at her sleeping son in her arms, Sansa couldn't help but think about her family above. Fighting an enemy they have never faced before and not knowing if they will make it out alive or not.

"Lady Sansa, they will be alright. Jon is a great fighter and from what I hear, so is your sister." Tyrion said in an attempt to comfort her.

"It is not only your brother and sister you worry for." Missandei spoke. Sansa looked up at her words. "You worry for Lord Greyjoy as well. I saw you both, sitting together with your baby."

Sansa inhaled a deep breath, unsure if she should deny what the girl had said or not. Though her hesitation said enough. Tyrion looked from Missandei to Sansa and down to her sleeping baby. A realization came to him then.

"He's the real father, isn't he?" Tyrion asked, just loud enough for them to hear. Sansa didn't answer him- wouldn't answer him. But once again, her silence spoke for her. "No one would fault you. Ramsay was a monster from what I heard."

"He was every bit of a monster and then some." She finally spoke. "That isn't how this baby came to be. That was after."

"Does Lord Greyjoy know that the child is his?" Missandei asked.

Sansa nodded. "He does now. I can only hope he makes it through this so he may see our son grow."

"Will you marry him?" Gilly asked, surprising Sansa. She had not realized Gilly was listening in.

She shrugged. "I cannot say for certain, it would be nice to give my son a full family. I have been married twice now and we all know how well that has faired me. No offense." She shot Tyrion an apologetic look.

"None taken. I would have never forced that on you if I had more of a say." He smiled softly to her.

They fell back into another silence as they waited for...well they weren't really sure what they were waiting for. Death? A sign the battle had begun? Victory? Sansa didn't know. What she did know was that she was praying silently to every god there was that the ones she loved made it through this long night.


End file.
